powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 1: The Great Gathering of 10 Sentai: Counting on You! Turboranger
Counting on You! Turboranger (10大戦隊集合! 頼むぞ! ターボレンジャー Tanomu zo! Tāborenjā?) is the first episode of ''Kousoku Sentai Turboranger''. It was a special episode that introduced ''Kousoku Sentai Turboranger'' and celebrated the 10th anniversary of Super Sentai with a teamup of the previous 10 Super Sentai. ''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger'' and J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai ''were not included, this was because at the time of the show's debut, Toei had the Super Sentai series begin with [[Battle Fever J|''Battle Fever J]]. However, when Toei marketed ''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger'' as the 19th anniversary of the Super Sentai series, Toei retroactively included Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. as part of the Super Sentai series. Summary When the Hundred Boma Tribes begins an assault on Earth, the Turboranger face off with them with the support of their ten previous Sentai allies! Plot The newest Super Sentai team, Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, confront their villains, the Hundred Boma Tribes. They are soon joined by the previous ten teams who performed their respective roll calls (Battle Fever J, Denshi Sentai Denziman, Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan, Dai Sentai Goggle V, Kagaku Sentai Dynaman, Choudenshi Bioman, Dengeki Sentai Changeman, Choushinsei Flashman, Hikari Sentai Maskman and Choujuu Sentai Liveman). The Turborangers explain the story of each ten teams. Then the Turborangers face off against their enemies while the ten past teams cheer them on. Characters Turboranger Sentai Allies Battle Fever J Denzimen Sun Vulcan Goggle V Dynamen Biomen Changemen Flashmen Maskmen Livemen Allies Who Appear in Clips *General Kurama Tetsuzan *Denzi Dog IC *Daizaburou Arashiyama *Dr. Hideki Hongou *Comboy *Peebo *Commander Yui Ibuki *Dengeki Squadron *Leh Baraki *Hero Titan *Commander Sanjuurou Sugata *Mio *Colon *Takuji Yano *Mari Aikawa Hundred Boma Tribes *Boma Doctor Lehda *Dark Boma Zimba *Rage Flying Boma Zulten *Wular Soldiers Villains Who Appear in Clips Secret Society Egos *Cutmen *Umbrella Monster *Snail Monster Vader Clan *Queen Hedrian *General Hedrer *Keller and Mirror *Dustlers *Musasabilar Monster Machine Empire Black Magma *Führer Hell Saturn *Zero Girls *Machinemen *Jimushi Monger Dark Science Empire Deathdark *General Deathgiller *Dr. Zazoriya *Dr. Iguana *Spotmen *Seashell Mozoo Tailed People Clan Jashinka Empire *Prince Megiddo (Dark Knight) *Princess Chimera *Tail Soldiers *Crab Evo *Axe Bear Neo Empire Gear *Doctor Man *Mason *Farrah *Monster *Bio Hunter Silva *Prince *Mechaclones Great Star League Gozma *Star King Bazoo *General Giluke *Adjutant Booba *Adjutant Shiima *Queen Ahames *Gyodai *Hidrer Soldiers *Gabu *Davon Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess *Great Emperor Ra Deus *Great Doctor Lee Keflen *Ley Wanda *Ley Nefel *Ley Galus *Wolk and Kilt *Sir Cowler *Zolors *The Baraboss *The Jiraika Underground Empire Tube *Earth Emperor Zeba *Earth Imperial Commander Baraba *Earth Imperial Prince Igam *Earth Imperial Ninja Oyobu *Earth Imperial Ninja Fumin *Earth Curiosities Beast Anagmas *Ungler Soldiers *Deathga Doggler Armed Brain Army Volt *Great Professor Bias *Doctor Kemp *Doctor Mazenda *Doctor Obular *Guardnoid Gash *Guildian Guildos *Chibuchian Butchy *Jimmers Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *'Viewership': 12.2% *At the time of this episode, the Super Sentai franchise was acknowledged as starting from Battle Fever J up to Choujuu Sentai Liveman. At the time of Turboranger, neither Himitsu Sentai Gorenger or J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai were acknowledged as part of the franchise, even with acknowledgement as recent as Choushinsei Flashman. By the 20th anniversary of Gorenger in 1995, both that and J.A.K.Q. were made permanently part of the franchise with the anniversary celebrated by Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. *This has the third largest amount of rangers gathered together, with 53. The largest amount is in the Great Legend War, which is shown in both the first episode of Gokaiger and the 35th anniversary movie, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. All 34 previous Sentai teams (192 Rangers) appear. Super Hero Taisen has the second largest amount of rangers gathered together with 172. *This episode marks the first time that rangers from more than one (other than the previous) seasons appear together at the same time. *A special eyecatch is used for this special. The eyecatch before the break shows Red Turbo and the past 10 Red Rangers (Battle Japan, DenziRed, VulEagle, GoggleRed, DynaRed, Red1, Change Dragon, Red Flash, Red Mask, Red Falcon) posing. After the break, the eyecatch features Pink Turbo and all the heroines of the past 10 series (Miss America, DenziPink, GogglePink, DynaPink, Yellow4, Pink5, Change Mermaid, Change Phoenix, Yellow Flash, Pink Flash, Yellow Mask, Pink Mask, Blue Dolphin) posing. Turbo01EyeA.png|Red Ranger pre-break Turbo01EyeB.png|Female Rangers post-break *The footage used for Bioman ends up using clips that ultimately show both Yellow4: the original Mika Koizumi and her replacement Jun Yabuki. This is the only compilation with multiple Sentai that show both Yellow Four from Bioman. **Coincidentally, the footage for Sun Vulcan only uses the first VulEagle: Ryuuske Oowashi, including his voice for the team introduction. Due to the events of the series, the VulEagle fighting in this episode is the second, Takayuki Hiba; likewise when audio footage of VulEagle appears in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, it is Hiba's introduction used and not Oowashi's. *This episode is similar to the Kamen Rider TV special, Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!!, which introduced Kamen Rider ZX and gave an overview of the previous 10 Kamen Riders, just as this episode introduces the Turborangers and gives an overview of the previous 10 Sentai teams. The obvious difference is that Kamen Rider ZX didn't get his own series. **This episode is also similar to Power Rangers Dino Thunder's Legacy of Power, which is a clipshow giving an overview of the previous Power Rangers series. Both air roughly 10 years after their respective series' premieres. This Turboranger special aired 10 years after the recognized first Sentai, Battle Fever J, and 14 years after the now recognized first Sentai, Himisu Sentai Gorenger, while Legacy of Power aired 11 years after Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The main difference is that Dino Thunder isn't considered an anniversary series. **A similar episode would air 12 years later in the form of Super Sentai Big Gathering, which would be considered Timeranger's final official episode (though the story had ended the previous episode) and would lead into an anniversary season. *The archived footage includes footage for three Sentai actors who had two roles; however, only one is seen untransformed in both roles: Kenji Ohba, who is shown untransformed both as Shirou Akebono and Daigorou Oume. The other two coincidentally were teammates as members of Dynaman, but it is due to this team that they don't appear twice, appearing for their other notable role but not for Dynaman: Junichi Haruta, who appears for Kanpei Kuroda (Goggle Black of Goggle V) but not Ryuu Hoshikawa (DynaBlack) and Sayoko Hagiwara, who appears not as Rei Tachibana (DynaPink) but as villainess Ley Nefel from Flashman. **Similarly although Masashi Ishibashi appears in this episode as Boma Doctor Lehda, neither of his other two roles from this period, Commander Hedder of Battle Fever J & General Kar of Dynaman, appear in the clips. *This special is mentioned by Nobuo Akagi (AkibaRed) in episode 1 of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two, during his roll call, "When it comes to crossovers, my favourite is Turboranger's! ... first episode." *Instead of the ending, the Turboranger preview reairs, this time using series ending Zigzag Seishun Road as the background music and with new clips including the teacher, Misa Yamaguchi, before a preview for the actual first episode next time. *This episode was originally to air on February 18th, 1989, but was pushed back one week due to the death of Hirohito, the emperor of Japan, in January. **This is the second time that a series premiere was pushed back due to events beyond the season's control; the first was due to delays in the initial filming of Flashman. Sentai seasons would remain typically as scheduled for the next 26 years until Ninninger's premiere DVD releases Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Volume 1 features episodes 1-10. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/turboranger.html See Also References Category:Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Anniversary Specials Category:Sentai Team Up